


A Study in Hope

by ShinetheUmbreon



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinetheUmbreon/pseuds/ShinetheUmbreon
Summary: Samantha feels... odd. She's(he's) been questioning things. She(he) has never wanted to wear dresses, she's never wanted to wear makeup when her mother asks(pressures) her. She's(he's) started feeling like a... male.  She(he) is devoted to God, and knows that he'll never accept the people pretending to be the other gender... But isn't God about love? What's going on?Follow Samantha(Spencer) on her journey to find acceptance, love, and an understanding of her(him)self
Relationships: None yet!
Kudos: 1





	A Study in Hope

"Samantha! Come down here!" 

"Coming Mom!" Samantha yelled back. She threw on her( ~~his~~ ) green heels( ~~why did they look so wrong?~~ ) and ran over to the door, and paused before her( ~~his~~ ) mirror.

She( ~~He~~ ) looked at her( ~~his~~ )self, at her( ~~his~~ ) long blonde hair, glittering gold, her( ~~his)~~ light green eyes, her( ~~his~~ ) medium sized chest, and her( ~~his~~ ) long white dress with a light green waist bow with gold trim...

and wanted to throw up.

She( ~~He)~~ didn't know why, but she( ~~he~~ ) wanted to rip her dress off and grab a tee-shirt and jeans.

She( ~~He~~ ) wanted to rip her( ~~His~~ ) chests off, he wanted to rip his hair off.

He, he, he...

He?

I'm not a he!

I'm a she( ~~HE~~ )!

Right.( ~~NO!~~ )

I'm a...

A..

H-

"SAMANTHA! WE NEED TO LEAVE FOR CHURCH!"

"Sorry Mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate, this is a vent fic and my first fic.


End file.
